Leg Post 78
Leg Post 78 opens with a short Non-Story Note in which Britt the Writer observes thanks to Robyneverardd the Writer for help forming this post. King Priam of Troy makes his way to the dungeons, first observing his estranged wife, Hecuba, in the royal gardens, where Princess Hippolyta is being held prisoner. He visits Hippolyta as he has been giving her his memoirs to read through, hoping that she would come to understand Troy as a city and develop empathy for the people. She asserts this is not the way of the Amazons and their culture is very different. She doesn't understand what Priam wants and suspects he just wants to have sex with her but he insists he just wants to broaden her mind. He would not sleep with her because he already has a wife, though she points out that his memoirs state how estranged they are and the lack of sex he is getting. She makes a poor attempt to seduce him, which he rejects easily. When he makes to leave, she complains that she's alone and bored. He promises to bring more books, including some from Athens by Tiresias and lesbian love poetry from Sappho. After the attempts at seducing him, Priam had gotten quite excited when he left and made the decision that he would attempt a night of passion with his estranged wife. That evening he dressed in his best and made his way to her bedroom. He goes in and confesses that he still loves her and kisses her. However, as he goes further, she rejects him. She is unable to give him what he wants and considers herself a bad wife. He tries to reason with her to gain even a sense of love from her but he is turned away. He is dejected and sorrowful when he reaches his room but decides he should take his memoirs to Hippolyta anyway. When he gets there she invites him to talk when she sees how unhappy he is. Eventually this leads to him complimenting her and she admits that earlier she had not been pretending to seduce him, but actually trying and she was too embarrassed to admit it given how bad she was in the attempt. She then swoops in to kiss him. He tries to decline himself the experience any further but ultimately he sleeps with her. In the Writers' Realm, Robyneverardd the Writer is excited for the threesome she proposed for the post but Britt the Writer refuses. Al Ciao the Writer confirms his interest in this but Robyneverardd the Writer calls him creepy. For some weeks they engage in their secret affair in the dungeon and Priam is full of life and happiness again until one day Hippolyta announces she is pregnant. Reality comes to Priam and he realises he should have let her return to Otreriana long ago but she refuses as she wants to stay with him. He wonders how he can tell his wife of this, sad that he must hurt her. Hippolyta confesses that she enjoys stealing another woman's husband. Hippolyta is moved into new rooms, despite objections and ire from nobles and from Peleus and Telamon. Despite all the anger, Priam is happy and excited with both Hippolyta and their child. When the baby is eventually born, she is named Creusa. Post Relationships Non-Story Note: This post was written with some advice from Robyneverardd when I was stuck on how to create the relationship between Priam and Hippolyta. Special kudos, my sister. --- Priam walked out of the citadel’s royal chambers and into the garden outside. In the distance he spotted his wife, Hecuba, with her maids. She looked particularly elegant today, he thought, as she studied the roses that were growing there. They came in various colours – blue, pink, white and the traditional red. Hecuba was wearing a long white gown with a pink sash and a golden broach pinned at her right breast. The shawl around her shoulders was baby pink and hung very loosely. Given the cold weather, she had long sleeves that were very limp and loose around her wrists. The lines on her face hadn’t made her any less beautiful in his eyes and now, being an older woman, she wore her hair up to expose her graceful neck. He recalled days gone by, momentarily, but he was, as usual, on a mission. He turned and walked alongside the citadel walls. The guards saluted him as he went by and he was careful to give them all a positive word to give them a morale boost. Since the fateful night two months ago the soldiers had been on edge. Some felt guilty that they had failed to stop the raid, others wanted the prisoner’s head on a pike. They had to know he was in charge of things so he had to remind them on his existence whenever he went by. The entrance to the dungeon was towards the end of the citadel’s front wall and the guards unlocked the passage to allow him entry. He descended and met the guards stationed within. The dungeons were usually used to house drunkards from the town who were caught peeing on statues or sleeping in barns. But now there was one very special cell for one very special prisoner. The guards in the dungeon were doubled and far more vigilant than ever have been. The officer in charge got to his feet at the scheduled approach of the king. He marched down the passage until they reached the last one where Princess Hippolyta was being held. The cell had been decked out to be more comfortable than the average prisoner ought to experience in these dank, murky cells. The simple cot had been replaced with a wooden bed and soft blankets. There was a small, clean bucket for toileting but also a larger bucket for bathing and even a thin sheet to conceal her modesty from the guards. She was already awake. A maid had come down with clean clothes and helped her wash and dress. Hippolyta had been angered at the idea of ‘needing help’ to get dressed but conceded that she wasn’t in a position to argue. She was lying down on the bed, her blonde curls draped over the edge of the bed. She looked far more feminine now she was in Trojan female clothing – a long, blue dress with gauze sleeves. She wasn’t allowed jewellery or even sashes or shawls for fear of what she might do with them. She was granted small sandals. To spare her feet from the cold stone floor. At the foot of the bed was Priam’s notebook. When she saw him she sat up and grasped the book in her hands and waggled it at him. Hippolyta: “It is a bizarre experience to read someone else’s thoughts about me, you know?” Priam: “I didn’t want to leave anything out just because you’re my audience.” Hippolyta: “Well, here you are. I look forward to another riveting midnight read of your encounters with mosquitoes, the milkman and the cost of bread.” Priam: “I know it’s not all fascinating stuff, but I you did say you see me more clearly now, right?” Hippolyta: “Yes. I see how boring Troy truly is. If it wasn’t for these walls, you’d all be dead by now, you know?” Priam: “And that’s exactly why we have these walls. We want to protect our peaceful way of life.” Hippolyta: “Fine. I do get it. I do. It reminds me of the days I spent watching the wind blowing through the forest near to Otreriana. Or the time I would spend playing with the street cats. But unlike you, I couldn’t do just that day-in-and-day-out.” Priam: “Shall I come in?” Hippolyta slipped her ankles from the bed and scootched over to give him space. The guard unlocked the cell and allowed the king to enter. Priam asked the guard to wait down the hall, which he did, and Priam carefully sat down. Priam: “I still hope you might see how destructive your actions are to other people.” Hippolyta: “It’s what we do. We’re Amazons. We kill the men of the world for their crimes and we recruit the women to join us.” Priam: “Murder and kidnapping.” Hippolyta: “I don’t understand why you don’t just execute me, Priam. You know I’m very dangerous, right?” She looked straight at him with her dark, almond eyes with their exotic taper at the corners. She gently raised her hand and put her fingers around his chin. Hippolyta: “I could snap that neck right now. Finish the job I failed to do in the first place.” Priam: “You wouldn’t do that. You’re not a monster.” Hippolyta: “But I might! I tell you now, I have thought about it. It would give me a grand legacy back home. Murder my captives and go down attacking the guards single-handedly. It would be safer to end me now.” Priam: “We don’t do that here. We do not have capital punishment. Murder and violence should not be met with further murder and violence. Just like you, many people have been corrupted by their society to think it is normal behaviour. It is not. Humans are capable of being good. That is our true nature. Only selfishness leads us to evil acts. Our policy is to educate and rehabilitate prisoners. You’ll be free to go one day, after you’ve come to appreciate the consequences of your actions.” Hippolyta: “Is it sex you want?” Priam jolted. Priam: “What?” Hippolyta: “That’s it, isn’t it? You keep me here and try to get me to like you or trust you so you can have your way with me.” Priam: “Why on Earth would you think that?” Hippolyta: “It’s all that men care about, isn’t it? Sex. You just want to shove your dick in something.” Priam: “You have a very one-sided view of men. I suppose living in an all-female social circle will do that. I am not trying to trick you into having sex with me, princess. I see the potential for goodness in you and I think you can be a better person and maybe, just maybe, you can help us forge a positive relationship with the Amazon people instead of fighting each other.” Hippolyta: “You don’t think I’m attractive?” Priam: “Of course you’re attractive. You’re young, beautiful, confident and smart. Everything a man could ever want in a wife. But I already have a wife.” Hippolyta rose an eyebrow. Hippolyta: “Barely! You forget, I read your memoirs. I know you don’t share her bed. You hardly even talk to her!” Priam: “That is our misfortune…” Hippolyta: “Don’t you get lonely?” Priam: “Of course.” Hippolyta: “I’m lonely and I’ve only been down here two months. You’ve had a cold bed for how many years now?” Priam: “Is that it?” Hippolyta: “Am I that transparent?” Priam: “I’m guessing you’ve never actually seduced a man before, am I right?” Hippolyta gave him a guilty smirk. Hippolyta: “I’m not even sure what I would have done if it did work! I’ve never… you know?” Priam chuckled knowingly. Hippolyta: “Speaking of which, why is that not in your memoirs? I want to read all the steamy parts of your life! Don’t you have any old memoirs from when you actually did get laid?” Priam: “Probably somewhere. Perhaps I’ll dig them out, if you realty think that might amuse you. Who knows, maybe reading about my sex life will help you see me as a person even better than my daily routine.” Hippolyta: “Absolutely!” She grinned mischievously. Priam then rose and Hippolyta shifted earnestly on the bed. Hippolyta: “You’re leaving?” Priam: “I have things to do. I am king, you know?” Hippolyta: “But you barely spent any time with me.” Priam: “I thought you’d want to be free of me. You sit reading my boring life every night and have to listen to my lecturing each morning.” Hippolyta: “Yes, well, you are the only person I get to talk to all day. The guards are even more boring that you! They just talk about gambling with each other. Something about poking each other. I thought they were talking about shagging at first.” Priam: “I think you mean poker. It is a card game, not a sex game. I’ll make sure the servants bring you more books to read. There are a lot of books from Athens that I highly recommend. There’s a scholar named Tiresias who has an excellent way with words and the history is very detailed. Another one I might suggest is the poet Sappho. As a woman of a female-only tribe, you might enjoy her more… amorous poems dedicated to Hera and Aphrodite.” Hippolyta: “Now that does sound good.” Priam: “Reading instead of killing, Princess Hippolyta. That’s the way society should be.” Hippolyta: “What about if I read about killing? Does that count?” Priam: “Certainly. Imaginary violence is normal for most people. We all get angry and there are those we hate. Venting that through fantasy is wise. The same for sex.” Hippolyta: “What do you mean?” Priam: “We might fantasise about having sex with someone as a way of relieving that desire so we do not do something foolish in our real lives.” Hippolyta: “Oh I see! So, if I confess I’ve been having such fantasies about you?” She crossed her legs coyly. Priam: “You really need more practice. I’ve seen more convincing seductions by grandmothers.” Hippolyta: “Damn.” Priam: “But I appreciate it anyway! Nice to have a pretty girl say sweet things, even if she doesn’t mean it.” He stepped out of the cell and motioned to the guard. He marched up and locked the door. Hippolyta: “I hope this evening’s memoirs have something special in them!” Priam chuckled and shook his head as he walked out of the dungeon and back into the fresh air. The sky was littered with fluffy, white clouds that raced across the sky in the fierce, unseen winds. As he looked up at them he fancied he saw that pretty face of Hippolyta in them, smirking at him with that poor attempt to be alluring. Although she was terrible at it, his body had gotten a jolt of excitement in it – but he wasn’t going to let her know that. He caught himself grinning like an idiot schoolboy and had to wipe his face clear. When he removed his hand he saw his wife again, still tending to the roses. He steeled his body and made a decision. ---- That night was the coldest yet. The weather was not usually this chill so far into spring. It was cold enough that he longed to wear his warm, comfortable robes that looked drab and untidy but he was determined to put on a show. He wore a black tunic that was pleasantly patterned with flowery dyed white points. His boots were finely crafted and tight to his calves and his belt was extra tight. He combed what little hair he had left, washed out his mouth and neatly trimmed his beard. His body was ready. He strutted out of his bedroom and sauntered down the hall. When he reached his wife’s room he stopped and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear her rummaging around within. He drew in a deep breath, considered his actions, and then proceeded. He knocked loudly. Priam: “Queen Hecuba?” The door slowly, nervously, opened. Hecuba appeared in the crack with a curious frown on her face. Hecuba: “Priam? Why are you here?” Priam: “May I come in?” Hecuba blinked as though he had suddenly asked her for the mathematical equation that would turn lead into gold. Hecuba: “In here? In my bedroom?” Priam: “Yes!” She, with some confusion, obliged. She stepped aside and opened the door. The room was even larger than his own and the fire was already at full heat. The floor was littered with rugs, except for the space around the fire, and the bed was a sumptuous display of pillows and blankets. She stood there, looking at him as though he had gone mad. Priam: “Wife. We have been estranged too long. I am still deeply in love with you. I never stopped loving you and I believe I never will. I’m sorry I haven’t tried harder to keep our relationship kindled. I’m here now.” He crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist. Priam: “To me, you are still the most beautiful woman in all existence. You are…” He hesitated. He didn’t want to come on too strong and drive her away. But he wanted to let her know how strongly he felt. Priam: “You are still a sex goddess to me! My passion for you is raging and I simply must lie with you, Hecuba. My dearest, most gorgeous, most thrilling wife!” He leant in and his lips clasped hers. Locked together after so many years’ absence. He felt her melt into his arms – a moment of hardness in her body that dissolved into limpness as she languished there in his embrace. He could sense that she relished this and he was thrilled to be back with her at long last. He reached down with his hand to cup her behind but this sudden grasp alerted her back to her senses and she pulled away from him quickly. Priam felt his lust become swallowed by a watery hole inside him. Rejected. Hecuba: “I’m sorry, Priam.” Priam: “No. I’m sorry, Hecuba. I asked too much.” Hecuba’s face fell into a deep valley of sorrow. Hecuba: “You only ask what any husband asks of his wife. I’m just unable to provide. I’m sorry I’m such a terrible wife. A terrible woman.” Priam: “You are neither. Please, Hecuba? There’s no need to push me away. We are too old to live so distantly. The old problem… it no longer matters. The boys are basically my sons. Peleus and Telamon are enough for me. I’m sure my sister will provide an heir to the throne. It’s fine—” Hecuba: “It is not fine. I am a failure as a woman and wife. I couldn’t give you want you wanted most in this world. I couldn’t give you what any other wife gives her husband. I couldn’t give what many women accidentally have! I’m incapable. I just—I can’t—” Priam had no idea how to help her. He wanted his wife back more than anything. Years ago he had lamented that that they had no children of their own and she had wanted, just as much as he did, to become a parent and rear a child between them. They had raised the boys to adulthood and while he saw them as his sons, there was always that deep part of him that longed for his own blood to be passed on. Despite his words, he couldn’t deny it in his heart and he wondered if Hecuba could always see that part of him through the attempts to say otherwise. He expected she hated him because he was the constant reminder that she couldn’t have children and perhaps she even hated herself. Priam looked down at the cuffs of his silly, black tunic. He had made a complete fool of himself. He should have left her alone. She was clearly happier without him. His wishes were of no avail upon her. He bowed his head to her and exited the room. He heard her whisper ‘sorry’ as he left. She would never listen to his assertions that she shouldn’t be sorry nor that they should move on. He didn’t know why she had so little faith in what he said and he did hate that his feelings had zero impact on their marriage. He walked down the corridor and he felt heavy in his heart. He wanted to bawl like a baby. He reached his room and slumped at his desk. Sat in front of him were his memoirs. He hadn’t taken them to Hippolyta yet, he realised, and decided he shouldn’t break his routine now. He got up with the book and left the citadel. The cold air bit at the corners of his eyes were the tears had taken root. It stung so hard he had to wipe them away and he expected he looked even more a fool for crying so. He went to the dungeon and was granted access. During the night there were only two guards on duty inside, while the rest were guarding the perimeter with torches. Her cell was unlocked and he dismissed the guard. Hippolyta was half-asleep when he arrived, stretched out on the bed in a thin dress of satin meant as bedclothes. When the lock clanged she jerked awake in a comical fashion as she tried to see him through bleary eyes. Priam: “Sorry the doors are so loud. I’ll just leave this on the foot of the bed. You can read it tomorrow if you’d like. Or not. Whatever you’d like to do.” Hippolyta: “Now that doesn’t sound like the usual ‘Peppy Priam’ I get nagged by every day.” Priam: “I’m sorry I’ve been such a burden to you. I haven’t the right to try to tell others how to live their lives. I have no real life to speak of and I’ve been lecturing you about yours.” Hippolyta stared at him as though he had shouted at her. Her eyes were wide with surprise and concern and though he liked that she seemed to care he absolutely didn’t want to confess how much of a pratt he had been this evening. He turned to leave but he felt the sudden tug at his sleeve. Hippolyta: “Come on, Priam. You’ve had a rough day? No need to go and sulk alone in your bedroom. Why not stay here and keep me company?” He didn’t even realise he had obeyed her until he was slumped down on her bed and staring at the far wall. Hippolyta: “Look at you, all dressed up. You look very dapper.” Priam: “I look awful.” Hippolyta: “Well, you look a lot better than I do. I’ve nothing but this silly nightgown on. I haven’t washed since yesterday so my hair is terrible and I swear I’m getting fat. Keeping me lying on a bed all day is no kind of exercise.” Priam looked at her with disbelief. Priam: “How can you say that I look better than you?” She shrugged. Hippolyta: “Because it’s true? I must look like some mangy stray cat.” Priam: “You’d be the prettiest stray cat I’d ever seen. The…” He knew he shouldn’t say it. He felt a nasty grab in his stomach as he the word inched into his mouth. But he couldn’t hold it back. Priam: “The sexiest stray cat…” Hippolyta pulled her legs up onto the bed, which forced her body to lean towards him. Hippolyta: “I hope that doesn’t mean you want to have sex with cats?” Priam chuckled and rolled his eyes. It was good she took it as a joke. He could let that moment be forgotten now. Hippolyta: “Especially not when there’s a woman to have sex with?” Or not. Priam: “I just mean that…” She leaned in quickly, before he could move, and her lips attached to his. There was a surge of excitement through his mouth as they traded those valuable enzymes that make kisses so good. His heart pounded and the back of his neck tingled so perversely that it hurt his muscles. The taste of her was so different than Hecuba. It was more enticing and encouraging. It was lustful and wanting. He felt her tongue slide to his lips and he had to pull himself away from her. Priam: “I shouldn’t have done that…” Hippolyta: “Was it really so bad?” Priam: “No. On the contrary. But that’s the problem, isn’t it?” He saw her milky white hands on his black tunic. Hippolyta: “I know I’m bad at this. So bad that you thought I was faking…” He looked at her with surprise. Hippolyta: “I just went along with it because I was embarrassed I was so bad at it. I’m not alluring or seductive. I know that. But I really do… actually… want you.” Priam shook his head. He was thrilled but filled with doubt. Hippolyta: “I guess I’m infected.” Priam: “Infected!?” Hippolyta: “With ‘The Straights’. That’s what the other Amazons call it. Attraction to a man. I never expected a man to be… like you…” Priam: “Old, balding and ugly?” Hippolyta: “If you are those things, then I am young, stupid and mangy.” Priam again couldn’t believe she could think that. Hippolyta: “I just mean… you’re actually nice. This whole… being nice and compassionate and pleasant. It’s very endearing. Especially since I thought all men were bad. And now I meet you and discover actually… men aren’t so bad. Not all men, anyway.” She smirked up at him. Hippolyta: “You’re really smart and a wonderful teacher. You make me feel better about myself. You make me feel like… I can be nice too. You just make me feel like… like I want…” She pulled herself upon him again, this time more forcefully so he wouldn’t squirm away. She had her mouth linked with his and her arms around him before she brought her leg over his lap. Hippolyta: “Be gentle with me…” Priam: “Pretty sure that’s my line given you’re an Amazon princess…” ---- In the Writers’ Realm; Robyn the Writer: “And then they had a threesome!!” Britt the Writer: “NO!” Robyn the Writer: “No? Come on, that was the part I was most interested in!” Britt the Writer: “I’m never taking posting advice from you ever again.” Al Ciao the Writer’s head slowly reared from behind the compartment wall and stared at them with wild, excited eyes. Al Ciao the Writer: “I am interested…” Robyn the Writer: “See? Even Creepy Al likes it!” Al Ciao the Writer: “Yeah! Even Creepy Al l—hey, wait.” ---- Suddenly Priam’s life was changed. His schedule was broken. He did things moment-by-moment. He had to admit he felt young and handsome again. He would gather flowers from the town and bring them to his new lover where he would spend several hours each night, talking and having sex. He didn’t write memoirs anymore, he had better things to do. The weeks went on and he was exceedingly happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy. He felt wonder at everything and he couldn’t see anything beyond the joyous moments he spent with the beautiful, strong princess. He knew future problems would soon arise but he tried to ignore them, he was enjoying himself too much. He couldn’t keep her locked up and whenever he did release her, he knew she would leave no matter how much he loved her. He just concentrated on how best to be happy with her here and now. Two months went by that he considered the best of his life. But one fateful night, as he lay with Hippolyta, his world came crashing down. Hippolyta: “I’m pregnant.” Words he had dreamed of hearing for decades, now spoken by the wrong lips. His joy at the idea was frozen within the block of ice that was his realisation his life was about to become very complicated and many people were going to be hurt by his desire for happiness. His own joy and pleasure was going to cause pain and anguish and anger. Hippolyta detected, blatantly, this was not welcome news. Hippolyta: “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to stop it.” Priam snorted. His amusement was curbed by his worry. Priam: “You can’t. I forget how young you are.” Hippolyta: “Hey.” She shoved him with her foot. Priam: “I suppose this is the end of it all then.” Hippolyta: “You mean…?” Priam: “I should never have kept you down here for so long after we… I was being selfish. I didn’t want you to go. You’re free to return to the Amazons, Princess Hippolyta.” Hippolyta: “You’re sending me away?” Priam: “What? No! I mean, I thought you’d want to return to Otreriana? Your people send demanding letters every week, you know?” Hippolyta: “Bugger them. They won’t want me back now.” Priam: “Because you’re pregnant?” Hippolyta: “Pregnant with a man’s baby.” Priam frowned at her. Priam: “As opposed to?” Hippolyta: “The baby of a si’la. That’s how we usually get pregnant. Anti-men, remember? I’m infected with my love for you.” Priam: “Well, I mean… wow. I’m surprised. You want to stay with me?” Hippolyta: “Can I?” Priam: “Of--!! … course… except…” Hippolyta: “Your wife?” Priam: “Poor Hecuba. How am I going to explain this?” Hippolyta: “I have to admit though… I kind of liked that.” Priam: “What?” Hippolyta: “Stealing you.” Priam: “Now that is bad.” Hippolyta grinned and crawled along the bed to lie her head in his lap and stare up at him with her deep, rust-coloured eyes. Hippolyta: “It was no secret I was a bad girl.” She reached up and caressed his face. Hippolyta: “Playing with some other woman’s possession was very satisfying.” Priam: “I don’t want to hurt her though. She doesn’t deserve that.” Hippolyta: “What she doesn’t know…” Priam: “And how am I to explain you and this?” He put his hand gently on her belly. Priam: “So long as you were down here as a prisoner, I could make excuses. Letting you live in the citadel and raising our child… hard to conceal.” Hippolyta: “I see. I guess I still don’t think things through enough, huh?” Priam: “Still have a lot of learning to do…” Hippolyta: “Yes teacher!” Priam: “Bad…” But his smile faded again. He couldn’t keep the happiness on his sleeve anymore, even when he was here with her. He knew the darkness he was about to bring on his poor wife. So long as it was a secret affair, everyone was happy. Now there was no covering it up. His boys would be angry with him too, especially Peleus. He would think Hippolyta as some kind of invasive witch and Telamon would probably think she was using him for his money. The people would look down on him for his weakness and betrayal. The world would hate him. Better he had lived in misery with everyone’s admiration than have that joy with this girl and now be despised. He looked down and saw her pretty face. Her mangled curls were strewn around her head. She didn’t care that she looked ‘mangy’ anymore and he saw how comfortable she was with him. He couldn’t send her away even if she wasn’t pregnant. But with a baby – his baby – there was no way around this. She would have to live with him and he would have to shoulder the blame and disgust of everyone around him. He put a hand on her belly again. His baby. ---- In the Writers’ Realm; Robyn the Writer: “Pregnant threesome? You’re twisted.” Britt the Writer: “There’s no threesome!!!” Al Ciao the Writer: “I am interested!” Britt the Writer throws a book at Al the Writer’s face. --- He had been right. Anger from all corners was aimed at him. His boys stopped seeing him and the people openly criticised him. His councillors talked of the affair at meetings daily, concerned at the upset it caused. He saw Hecuba almost every day. Before the announcement, she stayed away from him and he never saw her. Now she seemed to appear everywhere he went, a constant reminder of the damage he had done her. He couldn’t tell if he was just noticing her more or if she was following him around. Hippolyta couldn’t stay in the royal rooms so she was staying in the guest rooms instead. Her belly grew day-by-day. Despite all the animosity he got from everyone, the sight of that round belly was a wash of comfort whenever he laid eyes upon it. Hippolyta tolerated the discomfort of pregnancy with all the strength of an Amazon and all of the patience of one – which means none. She was constantly restless and hated waddling around. She complained and fumed that she could do very little in her state. He had to work hard to soothe her nerves. The complaints became more frequent and he was sure she was just complaining so much so he would be all the nicer to her. She lapped up his attentions and the care he was giving her. He caught her smirking with entertainment at him whenever he was mothering her too much. The physician visited regularly and attested that the pregnancy was very healthy. The day the baby was born, Priam had expected there to be a great deal of screaming and crying. Hippolyta showed just as much of that Amazonian strength as ever. She proudly proclaimed she had experienced far greater pain in wrestling matches with children. Her greater problem was connecting with the child she had just birthed. Priam recognised all the same signs that the mother of Peleus and Telamon had gone through and he was determined to make sure Hippolyta felt the love of her baby. He spent every moment with them in their room. Though Hippolyta had some resentment for the creature that had sprang from her, she was pleased to find a girl – an Amazon. She was soon talking to her daughter about hunting, fishing, wrestling, climbing. All the healthy things an Amazon girl would learn. Their bond snapped into place after that and she settled on the name Creusa. The baby did have the same blonde hair as her mother but Priam was sure she had his facial features. Unlucky girl. Category:Post Category:Leg Post